


破戒

by Eulen



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, bottom!艾梅克, top!梅罗达克
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulen/pseuds/Eulen
Summary: 少年神官被自己深处生长出的欲望冲昏了头脑。
Relationships: 艾梅克/梅罗达克
Kudos: 4





	破戒

艾梅克凭着单纯的生理欲望缠着梅罗达克想要他，僧兵先生便一直躲着。小神官很难受，想得哭了出来。梅罗达克瞬间没了主意，束手无策，只好答应。

梅罗达克本踌躇要不要稍稍提醒一下关于戒律的事情。但看着少年情迷意乱的脸，靠谱的成年人觉得如果在这时候继续强求严守戒律，就实在太不人道了。于是佣兵沉默地一把抱起小神官进了浴室帮他清洗。艾梅克也不知道该怎么做，红着脸在梅罗达克身上蹭来蹭去。梅罗达克吻了吻他的发顶，说：“别急。”

梅罗达克把裹着浴巾的艾梅克小心翼翼地放在床上，没碰着那根挺立的玩意。艾梅克拉着他：“别走啊！”梅罗达克朝他笑笑：“很快回来。”僧兵先生回来了，架起神官一条腿。小神官激动得发抖。“……唔！”僧兵的一只手指沾着什么滑腻带香气的东西伸了进去，慢慢地动起来。艾梅克觉得很奇怪，眼泪盈满了眼眶。他的信徒用另一只宽大温暖的手掌握住了他，上下套弄起来，艾梅克的注意力被迫被吸引到前面，盖住了后方反胃的感觉。

僧兵先生很温柔地给他扩张。艾梅克大概明白了对方在做着什么，噙着眼泪说：“……可以了。”僧兵先生说：“不行。”艾梅克又说：“可以了。”僧兵先生温柔之中有些严厉：“不行。否则你可能会受伤的。”神官想说：没关系的，就算被你杀死，我也心甘情愿。但说出来可能反而会伤了忠诚的梅罗达克的心，所以艾梅克咬着嘴唇没有说话。

梅罗达克终于把手指抽了出来，艾梅克觉得自己屁股之间滑滑腻腻。僧兵为了保证不让他受伤使用了过多的润滑。艾梅克觉得应该有一个形容词来描述自己，只是他不知道淫荡这个词。

僧兵先生跪坐在神官旁边。艾梅克的目光从他的英俊的脸滑向健硕的躯体再向下移。看到梅罗达克也勃起了，小神官心中安心和激动并存。梅罗达克深深地向他鞠了一躬，长发垂到床面：“失礼了。”艾梅克捧起他的脸亲吻自己的追随者。

有力的手臂把少年抱过来，艾梅克笑着让梅罗达克从自己的耳畔一直吻下去，吻过漂亮的小腿肌肉，吻到足尖。梅罗达克往他身下塞了一个舒服的枕头，分开他的腿。艾梅克低头望着他，心脏跳快得可怕，几乎要在梅罗达克面前跳了出来。一想到他们正坦诚相待，艾梅克的脸和心脏一样烫和红。他看到僧兵的脸也是红的，一副他从未见过的羞赧模样。男子像是下定了什么决心，再次轻轻地低头道歉，然后很慢地把自己的阴茎放进艾梅克的身体里。

神官急不可耐，想说：快一点！瞬间硬挺的性器擦过某个不为人知的突起，艾梅克被噎住，一种从未有过的快乐袭击了他。神官感到陌生而害怕。梅罗达克慢慢地动起来。以往的锻炼使士兵充满耐心。但艾梅克却觉得想象之外的巨大快乐像海啸一样吞噬了他，他在波涛的威力之前震悚。原来这就是戒律所禁止的可怕事物！苦修的神官那颗平静的心不应该受到这样大的冲击，只是他已经逾越了安全的围栏，只能独自面对快感的怪兽。艾梅克害怕又高兴得哭了出来：“啊！”梅罗达克把他抱住，问：“疼吗？”艾梅克沉浸在自己的眼泪中，过了一会才说：“……不。”梅罗达克于是继续动起来。艾梅克喘着粗气流着眼泪。梅罗达克握紧他的手，吻掉他的泪水：“别怕。我会很温柔的。”艾梅克的阴茎顶在梅罗达克的肚子上，随着他缓慢的动作时不时擦一下。艾梅克整个人都被快感裹挟，流着眼泪：“我哭……并不是因为你，梅罗达克。”梅罗达克摸摸他的脸：“我知道。”梅罗达克过于温柔的动作让破戒的小神官几乎有些愧疚。一下一下袭上的快乐提醒着艾梅克自己的耻辱，几乎让他昏阙。他推开抹去他眼泪的手，说：“我……是个破戒的罪人……粗暴地惩罚我吧。不要再这么温柔了。”

梅罗达克退出来。艾梅克在爱欲和愧疚中捂着脸哭泣。僧兵把他抱起来，吻了吻他的额角。强健的手臂把少年细长的双腿圈起来，稍稍抱起，然后用力将他整个人向下冲去！艾梅克被直直地顶到了最深处，仰头叫了出来，尾音带上哭腔，继而放声大哭。僧兵冷漠地没有任何回应，继续圈紧了罪人的双腿，狠狠地一下一下往下杵。艾梅克的哭声里间断地夹杂叫声和吸气。我被操得乱七八糟。艾梅克想，这全怪我自己。他呜呜地哭着，口齿不清地对他的惩戒者说：“我是个坏孩子。”“哦？说说你的罪状？”僧兵问。“我……尝到了我不该尝的快乐，偷吃了禁果。”罪恶的少年神官一边说一边喘，夹杂几声娇叫。僧兵引以为豪的自制力动摇着，如果色情真的有罪，那这位神官的确罪大恶极。

梅罗达克停下动作，把艾梅克紧紧抱住，摸了摸他的头顶，说：“不，艾梅克是好孩子。”艾梅克啜泣着：“可是……这种快乐太罪恶了。”他随着梅罗达克的再一顶失神叫唤。梅罗达克几乎恍惚，为他这样动人心魄的神臣服。绝对不能让任何别人看到这样的艾梅克，僧兵下定决心。梅罗达克严肃地说：“你所感受到的就是真实的，无论是快乐或是痛苦，没有任何可以法规或是戒律可以审判你的感觉。”他顺从地低头：“……如果要说谁有罪，那大概应该还是从深渊底部向您伸手的我吧。”艾梅克看着他，泪珠挂在他的睫毛上。梅罗达克觉得那双漂亮的眼睛在说：那我将拯救你。而艾梅克想的是：那就让我和你一起坠入黑暗。

僧兵把神官放倒在床上。神官发丝散乱，手背遮着满是泪痕的脸，瓷白透着红的胸膛起伏。“来吧。”艾梅克小声地说。男子的心弦颤动。他抬起少年的腿，不想再更多地讨论戒律或是罪恶的话题：“……如果你高兴的话，我也会感到欣慰。”艾梅克的身体又一颤，他哭了出来。他们接湿乎乎的吻。“那……哈、我好幸福。”神官叹息。他的神似乎发着光。梅罗达克想。淫乱的处子，或是圣洁的娼妓；神圣而淫欲，纯洁而妩媚。祂的光辉包容了截然相反的两侧。这样的光辉从黑暗中拯救了梅罗达克。他的神向混乱献上自己，把自己作为牺牲的羔羊。僧兵在深渊的背面几乎狼吞虎咽，将最鲜美的肉体大快朵颐，嘴角几乎流下汁液。他被神恩感动得也泣不成声，在说不出口的心里。僧兵没有什么能够答谢神，纵使他的心灵被神圣的感激充盈。于是僧兵向神明匍匐拜礼，默念主的姓名，把自己仅有的一切献给祂。神明以信徒的名字回应，把他领向上界的极乐。


End file.
